


Провал

by tashiruya_meiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Love, Friendship, Japan, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, alternative universe, lol I'm sorry, not manga's post-canon, zine fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashiruya_meiji/pseuds/tashiruya_meiji
Summary: После окончания школы Кей и Тадаши поступают в разные университеты.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	Провал

**Author's Note:**

> Работа для HQ!! BL-Zine 2020.  
> Песня: Самое Большое Простое Число - Провал
> 
> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/meiji_writing/status/1358037179566600193) от [ jeza](vk.com/jeza97)!

_Это сердце ждет сигнала, но сигнала нет пока._

― Значит, мы с тобой будем в разных городах? Я думал, что мы вместе отсюда уедем. ― Тсукишима чувствует себя преданным, потому что Тадаши ему обещал ― или Тсукишима сам так решил за него, ― что они поступят в один вуз, будут вместе снимать жильё, ходить на тренировки волейбольного клуба, вместе проводить каждый день ― как всегда и было. Но Тадаши не хватило десяти баллов по тестам, чтобы пройти в вуз, который выбрал Кей.

― Ну а что поделать? ― Тадаши с виноватым видом развел руками. ― В Осаке тоже хороший вуз, не пропаду, наверное.

― И что, совсем ничего сделать нельзя? ― Тсукишима смотрел как мягко на руках Тадаши лежала солнечно-жёлтая полоска света. ― Прям совсем? 

― Ну ты же не нарисуешь мне ещё десять баллов, ― Тадаши был так спокоен, словно это не у него сейчас развалились все планы на следующие пять лет. Кажется, его вообще это не волновало. Как так? Они же ходили в один спецкласс всю старшую школу, вместе учились в средней… ― В любом случае мы можем за пару часов доехать друг до друга.

Там не пара часов. Там два часа сорок восемь минут, и это на скоростном ― Тсукишима всё проверял, и он сомневался, будет ли ему хватать денег на частые поездки в Осаку, а ещё станет ли ему легче, если он не сможет видеться с Тадаши хотя бы раз в две недели. 

― Не переживай, Тсукки, ― Тадаши похлопал его по плечу ― добрый, открытый Тадаши, который последние годы больше тянул на целый смысл жизни, чем на просто друга. ― Завтра придешь ― закажем пиццу, поиграем в приставку, окей? В понедельник меня проводишь на поезд, если захочешь, конечно. 

Конечно он хотел, зачем вообще спрашивать? Тадаши ведь знал, что ― даже просить не надо ― Кей обязательно проснется в четыре утра, чтобы проводить его на этот чертов утренний поезд в Осаку, у Тадаши же вступительные почему-то раньше. И ладно у них ещё было целое завтра, но Тадаши уже практически сидел на чемоданах, весь его стол был завален документами вперемешку с тетрадями и учебниками, пособиями, и у него ещё явно был длинный список дел на этот день, поэтому Тсукишима просто встал с его перемятой кровати и сказал так, словно теперь ему всё равно: 

― Ладно, посмотрим. 

Конечно же, Тадаши поступил в Осаку. 

Тсукишима был рад, но не то чтобы очень. Прошло где-то месяца три с момента их последнего вечера, в который они много разговаривали, смотрели нестрашный ужастик, выходили прогуляться до пляжа после двух часов ночи, делали последние селфи; вечера, в который Тсукишиме почему-то очень сильно хотелось обниматься и вообще уткнуться в плечо Тадаши и некрасиво плакать. Он был к этому близок. 

Тсукишима стал заваливать Тадаши сообщениями в LINE, наверное, с самого их разъезда ― так вышло, что поезда у них были в один день, только в разное время, и Тадаши только утром успел забежать, чтобы попрощаться ― не навсегда. Тсукишима почувствовал, как у него развалилось всё, едва Тадаши быстро и крепко его обнял ― теперь точно в последний раз, потому что надо бежать, его ждут родители в машине, а в заднем кармане джинсов у него билеты до Осаки (Тсукишима их видел и хотел вытащить, чтобы он от него не уехал, но не успел дотянуться). Тсукишима следил взглядом, как машина родителей Тадаши заворачивает за угол улицы, и хотел не видеть ничего ― и ничего не чувствовать. Может, надо было как в младшей школе ― написать друг другу в блокнотах большое красивое письмо с пожеланиями и рисунками, наклейками, раскрасить это всё яркими фломастерами и прикрепить над кроватью ― красной острой кнопкой. Таких кнопок в сердце Тсукишимы воткнулось, кажется, с целую пачку в тот момент, когда он вернулся к себе в комнату, увидел собранный чемодан и понял, что ему снова будет одиноко. 

В первые два месяца всё было относительно спокойно. Тсукишима устроился в общежитии, познакомился со всеми одногруппниками, сразу вступил в волейбольный клуб, но так и ни с кем и не подружился настолько, чтобы постоянно сидеть рядом на парах, ходить на обеды, играть в приставку по вечерам, делить все учебные проекты, оставаться с ночёвкой, болтать до трех часов ночи. Судзуки ― сосед по общежитию ― пытался в первые дни звать его куда-то, хотел познакомить со своими друзьями, наверное, даже хотел, чтобы они стали друзьями и начали вместе тусоваться. Но Тсукишима не хотел.

Он писал Тадаши в мессенджере про каждый свой шаг. Выходило длинно, много, может, даже слишком эмоционально, но Кей это не контролировал и, кажется, уже по-другому не мог. Или не хотел. 

Иногда Тадаши не был онлайн очень долго (полдня ― максимум, при котором Кей начинал думать, что слишком навязывает ему свою «электронную компанию» попытками завести разговор с рассказа о том, что на него сегодня случайно пролили кофе в столовой), а потом заходил и отвечал на всё сразу. Говорил: « _прости, занят был, не мог прочитать_ ». Тсукишиме не всегда удавалось даже позвонить ему, потому что он не знал, сможет ли Тадаши сейчас ответить. Иногда на выходных получалось, где-то раз в три недели. Тсукишима, видимо, в эти моменты светился как лампа, потому что сосед однажды сказал ему, что он выглядит слишком счастливым ― « _девушке своей, что ли, звонишь?_ ». Кей не обижался. 

Тадаши бросил волейбол. Точнее, он просто не вступил в волейбольный клуб своего университета. Сказал:

― Решил, что стоит что-то поменять. Попробовать новое. В школе было весело, но я понял, что мне теперь хочется заниматься чем-то другим. Может, даже не спортом. Хотя я всё ещё бегаю по утрам. Привычка осталась, ха-ха. 

Тсукишима тогда ощутил, как потяжелел телефон в его руке. В лицо подул прохладный осенний ветер. На улице уже был глубокий вечер, и с высоты балкона можно было увидеть рассыпанные городские огни на тёмно-синем полотне и блестящий круг озера в парке. И от всего этого ему стало невыносимо грустно. 

Тсукишима записал себе в дневник: « _10.10. Я от всего этого очень сильно устал_ ». В последнее время Кей практически ничего длиннее двух строк туда не писал, хотя давал себе обещание, что будет со своими эмоциями разбираться сам. Не вываливать же все свои чувства в чат с Тадаши? 

Интересно, пишет ли ещё Тадаши в свой дневник, который Кей ему купил. Они тогда в последнем классе средней школы вместе друг для друга покупали два блокнота. Тсукишима выбрал белый, Тадаши ― серый. Пару раз они ими обменивались. Ничего серьезного Кей там не прочитал, но очень волновался, что Тадаши в его дневнике прочитает что-то настолько важное, что вся их жизнь после этого перевернется. 

Но Тадаши спокойно отдавал его блокнот обратно.

***

Кей заметил Тадаши ещё из окна поезда, когда они только-только остановились на станции. У Тадаши всё ещё непослушно топорщились волосы, хоть он и собирал их уже в маленький хвостик на затылке. Казалось, что сам Тадаши почти не изменился. Это в Кее что-то сдвинулось.

― Я так рад, что ты доехал! ― Тадаши обхватил его руками и крепко к себе прижал. ― Надеюсь, ты тепло одет ― у нас сегодня холодно. Серьёзно, чуть не примёрз, пока ждал.

― Да нормально всё. Я в свитере. ― Кей обнял его в ответ. Хорошо, что через пальто нельзя почувствовать, как сильно бьётся сердце, а тело трясётся от переизбытка всех чувств сразу. Кей был уже твёрдо уверен, что ему не понадобится ещё утепляться, ему и так скоро станет жарко. 

У них по плану — сходить в кино, погулять по городу и много-много разговаривать. С поезда они ехали на метро до квартиры Тадаши ― тридцать минут. 

В метро Тадаши вполголоса рассказывал ему о погоде сегодня, о погоде вчера, о погоде в Осаке в принципе и как он мёрз весь последний месяц, хотя в Мияги было холоднее. Тадаши рассказывал, как он хочет приехать домой, но это так далеко и долго, и пока что он просто каждые выходные старался звонить домой по скайпу. 

Тадаши рассказывал про кинотеатры, в которые они могут пойти. Какой ближе к его дому, где дешевле билеты и попкорн, лучше сиденья и удобнее время сеанса. 

― На что пойдем?

― На что поведёшь, на то и пойдем. ― Тсукишима обхватил Тадаши за локоть и прижался боком, как будто его с секунды на секунду может захватить каким-то неведомым течением и унести от Тадаши далеко-далеко — так, что уже никогда не найдешь путь обратно.

― Серьёзно? 

― Абсолютно. Я не знаю, что идёт в кино.

― То есть, мы можем даже пойти на аниме? 

― Да, если тебе захочется. Я правда не знаю, что хотел бы посмотреть. ― Кей просто хотел посмотреть уже хоть что-то с Тадаши, словно это вернёт ему волшебное ощущение прочности и того, что ничто не изменится ― что они не изменятся по отдельности друг от друга, а будут все так же частями одного большого _чего-то_. ― Только без соплей, окей?

Тадаши засмеялся. 

― Окей. Я знал, что ты так скажешь.

Они замолчали. Кей слушал, как негромко стучат колеса вагонов по рельсам, смотрел прямо перед собой в стекло, где они отражались вдвоём: Кей ― в своём новом пальто, Тадаши ― в своей старой парке, которую носит ещё со старшей школы. Было еще только утро, а Кею уже казалось, что он смертельно устал. 

― Давай послушаем что-нибудь. 

Тадаши пошарил в кармане и вытащил наушники. Кей принялся неторопливо их распутывать.

― Что-нибудь ― это что угодно? Или что-то новое? ― Тадаши разблокировал экран телефона. 

― Что посчитаешь нужным. ― Тадаши же знает его лучше, чем кто-либо на этой планете, поэтому Тадаши точно включит нужную музыку. 

Тадаши подключил наушники к телефону и взял один себе. Всё как в школе: они снова делят наушники в метро и им не нужно много разговаривать, чтобы заполнить тишину. 

― Сколько ещё станций? ― спросил Кей, заглядывая в телефон Тадаши, пока тот выбирал песню.

― Четыре. Две песни нам точно хватит.

На стенах квартиры Тадаши висели плакаты ― афиши с каких-то фантастических фильмов, календарь, открытый на ноябре, доска с записками ― в основном списки дел и номера телефонов, адреса. В углу под окном лежало несколько книг ― в основном учебники ― и два томика странной манги (Кей был даже не совсем уверен, что Тадаши читал раньше что-то подобное). В квартире было прохладно.

― Я закупился вчера всяким… Ну, в общем, как ты любишь. ― Тадаши указал на холодильник. ― Кстати, ты голодный?

― Не особо. ― Кей устроил свой рюкзак в углу комнаты, как раз возле книг, сел рядом и вытянул ноги. Тадаши включил обогреватель.

― Чего бы ты сейчас хотел? 

― Наверное, поиграть с тобой в волейбол. Но на улице холодно, и я не вижу у тебя мяча. 

― Тоже верно, ― Тадаши посмеялся. ― Но мы же столько лет находили много разных способов провести время. Давай я согрею чай. 

Пока Тадаши ставил чайник, ополаскивал кружки, вытаскивал сладости, Кей осматривался и прислушивался к себе. Квартира Тадаши выглядела просто и уютно. Кей узнавал многие вещи, которые Тадаши привёз из Мияги, он узнавал в некоторых новых вещах самого Тадаши, например, в этих простых чашках с голубой глазурью, в этих картинках на пробковой доске, в этой сложенной в углу стопке книг, в квадрате одеяла, в наклейках на ноутбуке… Кей снова был как будто внутри самого Ямагучи Тадаши, и от этого он чувствовал себя спокойно. Этот маленький мир подхватывал его на свои безмятежные волны и уносил куда-то обратно в шестнадцать лет, когда казалось, что юность бесконечная, а первая влюбленность ― последняя в его жизни.

***

Аниме было затянутым. Оно было очень красиво сделано, но Кею казалось, что от его понимания что-то ускользнуло. По крайней мере Тадаши под финал хлюпал носом, хоть и старался делать это как можно тише, но смысл, если Кей и так понял, что его проняло?

Они шли по ночному городу, и в шапку иногда задувало ― холодно и неприятно. Тадаши буквально тащил его за рукав куртки и рассказывал про своих одногруппников ― своих новых друзей. Что кто-то из них собирает свою группу, жаль, Тадаши не умеет ни на чем играть, но он обещал приходить на все репетиции и просто смотреть. Что его пригласили в клуб биологии, но он пока не ответил. Что у него наконец появилась привычка ложиться раньше спать ( _может, я старею, Кей?_ ). И ещё ― столько всего рассказывал, что Кей едва за ним успевал. 

Он чувствовал себя странно. Он снова был рядом с Тадаши, мог бесконечно слушать его болтовню и запоминать всё до мелочей (вот тут он потёр нос, вот тут посмеялся, вот тут полез показывать фотографии на телефоне), они гуляли вдвоём по большому городу, и Тадаши водил его в те места, где нравилось ему. Тадаши теперь был снова как самый близкий человек на планете. 

И в то же время совсем другой. 

― Кстати, мне недавно Хината написал. ― Они остановились на мосту над рекой Кандзаки. Вода под ними была чёрной как пропасть. 

― И что у него случилось? ― Кей спрятал руки в карманы куртки. 

― Они ездили на соревнования в Саппоро. Сказал, что если выиграют, то приедут сюда и я никуда не смогу от них деться. Ну а так у него всё хорошо.

Кей посмотрел на плавающие огни, как они, мерцая, уходили вдаль по узкой реке к сияющему району небоскребов. Токио был таким же ярким, даже ослепительным, только совсем не близким, даже когда в нём живёшь.

― Он всё ещё тусуется с Кагеямой?

― Иногда. Они тоже редко видятся. ― Тадаши опёрся спиной о перила моста. ― Мне казалось, что они будут тусоваться вместе до самой смерти. Ну то есть: чтобы Кагеяма и Хината были по отдельности и мало общались? Как так вообще? Нарушается вся гармония мира. Их же нельзя мыслить отдельно друг от друга. 

― Прямо как нас с тобой?

Тадаши тихо вздохнул. У Кея внутри всё на секунду замерло. 

― Прямо как нас с тобой, ― сказал Тадаши и мягко улыбнулся.

Кей подумал, что если не сейчас ― то потом больше никогда. Если он упустит, то это в его жизни больше не повторится. Он чувствовал, что упускает нечто важное, без чего он уже не будет тем, кем был всегда. 

Тсукишиме Кею страшно, что без него что-то будет меняться, а еще страшнее ― если вместе с ним.

Кей наклонился к Тадаши и, зажмурившись, поцеловал его.

Казалось, во всем мире на две секунды выключили звук.

Тадаши слегка отстранился. Он был совсем рядом с ним ― можно взять за руку, даже не нужно тянуться, вот в нем всё, что у Кея есть вообще ― и одновременно совсем далеко. Кей смотрел в его лицо и ощущал, как весь мир уже перевернулся, только он сам был ещё где-то в полете. 

― Кей, я… ― Тадаши опустил взгляд и смущенно потер шею. ― Ты всё ещё для меня друг. Прости. Я не думал, что ты поймешь что-то не так.


End file.
